


Anything for you, Yaku-san...

by TogasWife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TogasWife/pseuds/TogasWife
Summary: Lev is conflicted on whether he should tell Yaku-san that he likes hime. He has no indication that Yaku feels the same way. Is Lev going to confess? Or will Yaku-san confess first?
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 12





	Anything for you, Yaku-san...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first story! But i also have a youtube channel! like will be at the end notes!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter one: “I’ll do anything Yaku-san...”

Lev’s point of view:

Lev, no matter how hard he tries, he always wakes up with about 10 or 15 minutes until class started. His homeroom teacher just got used to him being late. And if he was more then 30 or 45 minutes late, then she would mark him absent until he came to class. So, this was like a regular day. And I mean way to regular. For the past 3 or 4 months, Lev has been dreaming the same dream every night. And the school day was the same as the day before. But the only thing that was different, was what the teacher, taught, what they did during practice, what was for lunch, and what Lev and his friends would talk about. Classes start at around 8:35, so they wanted the students to get there around 8:30. So lev usually wakes up around at 8:15 or 8:20. Once Lev finally woke up, at around :15, he quickly took a shower and got dressed into the school uniform. He didn’t have time to eat breakfast, just like every other day. And his sister, Alisa, was starting to worry for her brother. But, for the first time that whole school year, he showed up a little after everyone else did, but before the teacher did. After the first 4 classes of the day, it was finally lunch time. For lunch, he usually likes to bother Yaku-san. Lev doesn’t really eat much during the school day, but he’ll eat after a tough match against some good team, or when it was dinner time. And even though Yaku really hated to admit it, he started worrying for Lev. He knew what it was like to have a n eating disorder, and he really didn’t want Lev to go through the same pains he did. And of course, he never told any of his friends, but Lev.

“Come on, lev! You have to eat something today!” Yaku wined to Lev as he tried to stuff a meat bun down his esophagus.

“No, Yaku-San! I’m fine, really! Stop worrying about me!” Lev complained, as he tried to cough up the meat bun, but it was no use. He had to eat it. “Hmmm~ that was good Yaku-San! Did you make that?” Lev complimented Yaku’s cooking, which made the shorter boy blush and turn away.

“B-Baka!” Was all that he managed to get out. He didn’t trust his own words right now. And he really didn’t want to embarrass himself anymore then he already was. “It doesn’t m-matter anyway.”

“Aww, is Yaku-san embarrassed?” Lev teased him. And for Yaku’s response, he kicked Lev in the behind. “Gahh! Yaku-san mean! TwT” Lev complained as rubbed his butt.

“Then stop teasing me!” Yaku said, walking towards the staircase to go down to class.

“Wait Yaku-san, I’m sorry! Please don’t leave me! I need your help!” Lev said running after Yaku, who was already at the second floor from the roof.

“What is it now, Lev?” The shorter boy said waiting for Lev to finish coming down the staircase. “We still have class.”

“Can you tutor me after practice today? Please Yaku-san! Coach won’t let me play in the next match if my grades are down! And you know Alisa-san! Please Yaku-san! I’ll do anything!” Lev said once he goes to where Yaku was waiting for him.

“Anything, you say?” Yaku said with a devilish look to his face but hid it from Lev so he would change his mind.

“Yes! Anything, Yaku-san!” W-wait... I shouldn’t give Yaku-san that much power over me. Lev thought. “W-wait I mean- “ Lev was cut of by Yaku punching his stomach. But not has hard as his usual punches.

“You can’t go back now!” Yaku said. He had an even more devil look on his face- that is if that’s even possible for him. Great! Stupid, stupid me! Lev continued to think. But was interrupted by Yaku dragging him to his next class. “See you at practice. And don’t be late! That’s an order, from me, and the arrangement!”

*

*

*

*

Off in the distance Kuroo forced Kenma to watch what Yaku-san and Lev were talking about. “Hey Kenma, I have a bad feeling for Lev. Did you see how scary Yaku-san looked when he walked away form him? It would suck being Lev right now!”

“Whatever.” The shorter boy said, not looking up from his phone.

“Hey, Kitten! Put your phone away and pay attention to me! TwT!” “1. Don’t call me that, 2. Not happening.” Kenma said walking away from Kuroo to his next class of the day. “Hey! Don’t leave me kitten! TwT” the rooster haired boy said running after the pudding haired boy.

*

*

*

*

After school, Lev did as Yaku-san told him. He packed up his stuff 2-3 minutes before the teacher told the class to pack up, because he’d always take forever. And the teacher wasn’t really bothered by his action because the class just wanted him to leave so that he could finally get some peace and quiet. Once the final bell of the day rang out, Lev was the first one out of the classroom. He didn’t want to take any chances when it came to Yaku-san. But… it was like something was pulling him to go back to Yaku. He didn’t want to admit it, but he’d think he’d fallen in love with the shorter boy. Once he got into the looker rooms, he noticed that no one was there. He just thought he was the first to arrive, which he wasn’t wrong. After he finished changing, and was about to close his locker shut, he heard someone talking to Yaku. So, he hid behind the door to hear what they were taking about.

“Hey, Yaku-san?” some random 3rd year girl said.

“Yes?” Yaku said as he stopped in front of the looker room door. He turned to the girl. “what is it?”

“I-I have something to tell you!” the girl blurted out.

Oh no… not another love confession! When will girls stop coming up to me and telling me they love me? I mean, is it not obvious that I’m gay, and like someone else? Yaku thought. “What is it?” Yaku said in an annoyed tone.

“Oh, just um, my friend really likes you and he was wondering if you’d go out with him…”

Oh? A guy? “Who is this man?”

“His name is [some random guy’s name].” she said.

“Oh. I don’t know him. And I like somebody else. Sorry. But I must decline. Anyways. See you later I got to get changed for practice.” Yaku said turning back to the door. And with that, lev quickly ran back to his locker, and acting like he heard nothing. “Lev? You’re here first?” Yaku said walking into the locker room.

“Oh hey, Yaku-san! When’d you get here? Hehehehe."

*

*

*

Yaku’s point of view:

After practice I went to Lev’s house. And to my surprise, Alisa-san already had enough food for me, lev and herself.

They ate dinner, and then both boys went into Lev’s room to study. After about 3 or 4 hours of studying, lev fell asleep, and in his sleep, he fell onto Yaku’s lap. Causing Yaku to tense up at the sudden weight on his lap. But after a while, he relaxed. Way more then his normal state. He felt so… free. Like he didn’t have any other worries in the world. After about 15 more minutes, Yaku finished what he was doing, and feel asleep

*

*

*

*

The next morning, Yaku woke up extremely warmer then usual. When he opens his eyes, all he saw was Lev’s chest. As he tried to move away, he didn’t realize he was on the edge of the bed, and lev was holding him up onto the bed. But when he tried to move away, he fell off the bed, and mad a bug bang. Which woke up Lev, and he quickly climbed out of bed and picked Yaku back up and put him on his bed to see if he was injured.

“I’m fine, Lev!” Yaku said as he tried to brush him away.

“But Yaku-san, you fell off the top bunch! Are you sure?” Lev said looking up at with pure fear in his eyes.

“I said I’m fine, so I’m fine! Stop worrying about me!” Yaku said as he blushed when he looked into Lev’s dark green, mysterious eyes. He looked away, in an attempt of hiding his blush.

“H-hey, Yaku-san?” lev asked

“Hmm?” Yaku said, as an acknowledgement, and that meant for lev to continue.

“I um…” lev said stuttering.

“Just spit it out already!” Yaku said, a little annoyed that it was taking longer then usual for lev to spit something out.

“IreallylikeyouYaku-san.Andit’sokayifyoudon’tlikemeback.Itotallyunderstand.” Lev said fast while looking away and blushing hardcore.

“I couldn’t catch what you said. What was it?"

“I really like you Yaku-san. And it’s okay if you don’t like me back. I totally understand.” Lev said once again and blushing even more. He was redder than a tomato.

“I like you to.” Yaku said blushing a little as well.

“You do? Really?” Lev said excitedly. He was so happy that Yaku felt the same as he did.

“Yes. W-will you be my boyfriend?” Yaku asked Lev while he turned even more red.

“Of course, Yaku-san! Like I said, anything for you! 😊”

**Author's Note:**

> Youtube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClprcD8M1csqrnPCotljFJw?view_as=subscriber  
> Please subscribe! or not we all are free, so yeah! :) ;)  
> bye hoped you enjoyed!  
> :)


End file.
